1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
Since the introduction of electromagnetic (EM) transmission, a recurring problem continuing to challenge the industry is an improperly pointed antenna. The problem is most prevalent in the satellite industry, but the technology described in this disclosure is not limited to satellite transmission systems. An improperly pointed antenna results in interference with stations as a result of an EM carrier transmitting in the wrong direction or polarization thereby radiating an incorrect destination or EM polarization.
An inaccurately pointed antenna may be due to improper setting of the azimuth and elevation angle being configured. A second type of improperly configured antenna is the result of the polarization angle being set improperly, resulting in the EM orthogonal polarization being radiated. Additionally, a third type of improperly pointed antenna is an antenna system mounted on a vehicle in motion where constant alignment must be maintained to communicate with a stationary destination. Still a fourth type of improperly pointed antenna is an antenna that has been perturbed due to wind, human or mechanical change resulting in movement such that the antenna is no longer properly pointed to the destination.
Most improperly pointed antennas are primarily due to human error. In many situations, the improperly pointed antenna results in service disruption due to interference with a carrier assigned to operate at the same frequency or polarization.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,694,137 and 7,526,249, which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety include examples of conventional systems and methods of satellite communications utilizing antennas.